United Federal Military
History The United Federal Military was created in 149,905 MYC after the events following the Terranian System Incident and is the combined planetary surface military of the United Federation of Jogorian Planets. It was created in the case of any attempt by the Flesh Thieves to invade a colony and harvest it. To this date, the only major warfare the UFM has seen is on the battlefields of Lithuia against the War Machine. Vehicles MXS-100 Erat Scout Vehicle The MXS-100 is the main scout vehicle used by the United Federal Military, it has been a key asset in the invasion of Lithuia. It is not armed, but hovers at about 3 feet off the ground and can reach speeds of over 200 miles per hour. It has a capacity of one passenger and one driver. MXS-150 Eroy Armed Combat Patrol Vehicle The MXS-150 ACPV is the workhorse of the Federation's ground forces. Being designed in 148,999 MYC, it was put into service before hover technology became readily available in 149,004 MYC. Since then, the military sees no point in converting it to hover technology, because of this it's top speed is only 80 miles per hour. It is armed with a single repeating rail gun. It can hold 6 passengers and one driver. MXS-240 Remax Infantry Fighting Vehicle The MXS-240 IFV is the ground transport of choice for the Federation. It is the latest of the MXS class of vehicles, being designed in 149,987 MYC. It has the most advanced hover system ever designed by the Federation, and has a top speed of 140 miles per hour hovering at 5 feet. It is armed with twin-linked repeating rail guns on an armored turret. It can carry 15 passengers, one gunner, one navigator and one driver. MXS-300 Turag Missile Launching System The MXS-300 MLS is the Federation's mobile artillery. It was designed in 149,740 MYC with no hover system due to instabability when firing. Instead, it sits on 4 different tracks for maximum stabability. It comes equipped with two YM-30 Kinetic Missile Launchers that have a range of over 70 miles. It has a top speed of 40 miles per hour and can carry two missile opperators, one navigator and one driver. MXS-310 Yabari Surface-to-Air Missile Vehicle The MXS-370 SAMV is the ultimate AA vehicle. It was designed in 149,762 MYC with hover system to allow for faster deployment to the battle space. It comes equipped with a YM-30AA (anti-aircraft) missile launcher and can travel at speeds of up to 120 miles per hour while hovering at 3 feet. It carries two missile operators, one driver and one navagator. MXS-350 Mumba Light Battle Tank The MXS-350 LBT is the most rare vehicle in the UFM, but one of the more common used by the United Federal Navy's Marine Corps. It was designed in 149,905 MYC, right after hover technology became available and right as the Terranian Incident occured. At first, it was used as a Main Battle Tank in both the UFM and the UFNMC, but is now refered to as a LBT. It has a top speed of 145 miles per hour while hovering at 4 feet. It is armed with a single RLW-50 Light Rail Gun and a repeating rail gun. It has a crew of one gunner, one navigator and one driver. MXS-400 Tiger Main Battle Tank The MXS-400 MBT is the workhorse of the UFM's tank force. It has seen action on every main battlefield on Lithuia, and has scored several thousands of kills compared to relatively light losses. It sits on six tracks for maximum power. It has a twin-linked RLW-90 Rail Gun and a twin-lined repeating rail gun, making it extremely powerful in armor vs. armor combat or armor vs. infantry combat. It has a maximum speed of 60 miles per hour and has a crew of two gunners, one driver and one navagator. MWS-10 Surai Main Battle Advanced Walker The MWS-10 MBAW is a highly advanced combat walker designed for navagation through the many forests and jungles on the colonies of the Federation, as it can easily step over fallen trees or other obsticales. It is armed with duo YM-30 KML's, duo RLW-50 LRG's and a twin linked repeating rail gun. It is the most advanced war machine in the Federation's arsenol and was developed in 149,980 MYC. It stands at 36 feet tall on two legs and has a top speed of 30 miles per hour when "running." It has a crew of one driver. MWS-50 Reprag Heavy Transport Advanced Walker The MWS-50 HTAW was designed in 149,992 due to the need of a large ground transport that could carry hundreds of troops to a deployment zone very fast and easy. It is armed with a single RLW-90 Rail Gun, but is 156 feet tall, 300 feet long and stands on six legs and can carry 230 passengers along with a crew of two gunners, two navagators, two drivers and six engineers at speeds reaching 20 miles per hour. TTE-37 Advanced Combat Drone The TTE-37 ACD is the premier aircraft of the United Federal Military Air Force. It is completely autonomous, meaning it doesn't have to have a remote pilot, making it far more logistically effective. It is armed with Air-to-Air missiles, Air-to-Surface Missiles, Air-to-Surface Smart Bombs, and in some cases, a Air-to-Surface Photonic Bomb. It has a top speed of mach 8. It is limited to atmoshperes only. TTE-40 Marco Combat Drop Ship The TTE-40 CDS is used to drop platoons of infantry into deployment zones in a very expediated manner. It is also used as a gunship for Close Air Support, or CAS, of ground units. Unlike it's fellow TTE-37, the -40 is piloted by a physical pilot inside of the drop ship. It is armed with duo repeating rail guns and two YM-30 air-to-ground missile launchers. It can carry up to 43 passengers or a single vehicle along with a crew of one pilot and one navagator. It has a top speed of .456c in space, and mach 0.99 in an atmosphere. TRB-1 Kiau Orbital Defense Cannon The TRB-1 ODC is a massive ground-based mass driver designed for taking down enemy ships. It weighs several hundred tons, accelerating 10-ton projectiles to .5''c''. When exiting atmospheres, this weighs around two tons, delivering around 6.6 gigatons of TNT equivalent per shot. This is more than enough to destroy the largest class VIII ships and can eventually break through War Machine saucer hulls. Infantry Weapons and Combat Gear H-38 Assault Rifle The H-38 is the newest addition to the H family of weapons produced by Hyuma Weapons Industries. It uses rail gun technology, and thus uses batteries to charge the weapon. It has a magazine capacity of 125 rounds and accelerates a hollowpoint round up to 60,000 feet/second, able to punch through most armor. However, the goal of the weapon is not to kill so much as it is to wound the enemy so his comrades have to drag him to saftey, removing at least two enemy from the fight instead of just one. It has a firing rate of 600 shots per minute. H-12 Close Quarters Pistol The H-12 has been in service for many years, but has proven itself time and time again. Like the H-38, it uses rail gun technology and has batteries. It's clips holds up to 20 rounds and accelerates them up to 45,000 ft/sec. It is most often used while in urban combat or by police forces. It has a firing rate of 80 shots per minute. XLR-300 Long Range Sniper The XLR-300 is a high powered, long ranged sniper rifle. It is the most advanced infantry weapon ever conceived by the Jogorians and has an effective range of nearly 7 miles, and an extended range of 10 miles on the UFNMC variant, the XLR-301 LRS. It is also a rail gun and fires semi-explosive ballistics at a speed of 97,000 ft/sec. It has a clip with a 40 round capacity. It has a firing rate of 30 shots per minute. TX-7 Repeating Rail Gun The TX-7 is comparable to a machine gun, but is named what it is because it is a rail gun. It is used extensively throughout all of the armed forces, both by infantry units as primary and by vehicles as secondary weapons. It has a magazine of 2,000 rounds and fires the projectiles at 50,000 ft/sec. It is the main suppressive weapon of the Federation's Armed Forces. It has a firing rate of 3,000 shots per minute. X-70 Anti-Vehicle Missile Launcher The X-70 is an extremely effective anti-vehicle weapon. It fires a single missile which procedes to break into four seperate missiles. The four seperate missiles pack a punch of 3 tons of TNT each, and they can all target different vehicles or all hit the same one. What makes them extremely deadly is their speed, traveling at mach 5 when they leave the launcher and hitting a target at speeds up to mach 10. This allows for the missile to penetrate nearly any armor and then explode after penetration, causing devestation of the target. It is a one-time-use weapon, meaing it has no use after being fired and another launcher must be used if needed to keep the fire up. H-204 Grenade Launcher The H-204 does exactly what the name implies. It holds a clip of 10 grenades, and launches them up to 1,000 feet away. The -204A is a variant of the -204 and can be attatched to the H-38 AR. It is effective at taking out large groups of enemy soldiers or light armored vehicles. The UFNMC makes extensive use of this, equiping most squads of 15 soldiers with at least five -204's. It has a firing rate of 20 grenades per minute. MHMD Helmet The MHMD (Military Head Mounted Display) Helmet is a full visor helmet worn by the UFM, UFNMC and UFN fighter pilots (though they were the MHMD Fighter Combat variant) and has seen service since the start of the UNCJ thousands of years ago. It has a transparent visor that relays information to the soldier, ranging from amount of ammo and battery life in the weapon to battlefield maps and orders from commanders. The helmet is made of many layers of Kevlar, which can stop a bullet but does little to stop energy weapons. It usually is camouflaged the color of the environment or painted blue for fighter pilots or police forces. H-701 Multipurpose Body Armor The MPBA is the next generation of body armors in the Viperius galaxy. It is completely revolutionary and uses nano-technology to self heal itself in a matter of seconds. It's toughness is uncomparable to anything seen before it in the galaxy, as most bullets bounce off and most energy weapons can't penetrate it. If a shot does make it through, but does not injure the soldier, the body armor will self-repair within seconds. If the soldier is wounded, the body armor constricts around the wound to prevent blood loss. It is worn by the UFM, UFNMC and UFN fighter pilots. It is usually camouflaged to match the environment, or painted blue for police forces and fighter pilots. H-1000 Power Armor See H-1000 Power Armor. Structure and Ranking Fireteam - 4 Troops 3 Riflemen and 1 Medic Squadron - 12 Troops or 2 Vehicles 3 Fireteams Platoon - 40-50 Troops or 8 Vehicles 4 Squadrons plus a 2nd or 3rd Lt. and a 1st Lt. Company - 200-250 Troops or 38 Vehicles 5 platoons plus a Vice Captain Battallion - 800 Troops or 160 Vehicles 4 companies plus a Captain Regiment - 2,500 Troops or 485 Vehicles 3 Battallions plus a Colonel Division - 25,000 Troops and 2,500 Vehicles or 5,000 Vehicles 10 Inftantry Reginments and 5 Vehicle Regiments or 10 Vehicle Regiments plus a Low General Corps - 250,000 Troops and 20,000 to 35,000 Vehicles 10 Infantry and Armored Divisions plus a High General Army - 25 million Troops and 300,000 to 500,000 Vehicles 100 Corps plus a Decorated High General Army Group - ~2.5 billion Troops and 30 million to 60 million Vehicles 100 Armies plus an Esteemed High General High Army Command - 250 billion Troops and 3 billion to 6 billion Vehicles 100 Army Groups plus the High General of the Federation or his appointed Generals Strength and Special Forces The overall combined strength of the UFM (including the air and ground forces) is around 8 trillion troops and 1 trillion officers as well as 5 million transport ships. UFM Rangers The Rangers are actually quite a large special operations force, and tend to travel in company size units. Regardless, they are the most well known special forces unit and the civilian populace will identify a Ranger over a Predator or Comet 9/10 times. There are about 60 billion Rangers in the UFM, all of which undergo 18 months of rigorous training. Only 20% of recruits graduate Ranger Training. They are generally equiped with the most versatile aresonl that is able to deal with any enemy, regardless of techonological advantages or disadvantages. They have seen extensive use in the wars against the enemies of the Daa because of this. However, more and more Ranger units are being recalled to deal with the Hydran threat. Category:Organisations